A Lover's Dream
by mermaidfreak
Summary: My first Ban/Elaine fanfiction! My first chapter is kind of short, but I plan on making the chapters bigger each time. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you!


He tried pacing himself as he drank away the dark thoughts that were trying to consume him. The only thing that seemed to ease his mind was his Elaine. Her smile and laughter kept the darkness at bay. Even though he would never admit it to anyone at the time, he missed her more than words could say. As Ban sat there in the moonlight drinking his beer, he couldn't help but picture her in his mind. Hopelessly hoping that she would appear in front of him right then and there rather than in his thoughts. He brushed his hands through his silver hair and gave out an exhausted sigh. He remembers her eyes as clear as day and how her hair reminded him of sunshine.

"Elaine… where are you..?"

Ban heard Meliodas and Elizabeth laughing in the distance and unintentionally smirked at the sound. If only he could be as happy as his friends are and finally find peace and happiness. Unfortunately, for a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, happiness nor peace was within reach. It all just seemed so impossible to try and get her back into his arms, but damn it all if he can't have her. Ban then jumped up and headed back to where his friends were gathered around a fire outside of the Boar Hat.

As he got closer to the group, his face went from smirking to a frown. There he was, the mighty Meliodas, groping on that poor Elizabeth again. Ban jolted over to them and gave Meliodas a firm slap to the face. Disgruntled, Meliodas recovered from the blow and stabbed Ban with a short blade that he had sitting next to him by the campfire.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Meliodas shouted at the skinny immortal.

"Do you really have to grope her in front of everyone?! Maybe we don't want to see that kind of shit! By the way, thanks for the stabbing. I _ALMOST_ felt it that time."

The blonde boy sat back down with a pouty look on his face. "Elizabeth doesn't mind! She lets me do it all the time!" He smirked at the girl, and all she did was blush. She seemed to have trouble finding the words she wanted to say. Hawk suddenly came out of the Boar Hat and started grunting at Meliodas.

"HEY! You leave her alone, Meli! She is God's beautiful creature and she is fragile, you insolent slimeball!"

"I'm just having a bit of fun! Harmless fun! She didn't say no!" He threw his hands behind his head and just looked at everyone with a smile of victory. He has always been this way; carefree and a bit of an arrogant snob. Elizabeth was too quiet for her own good, but at least she has the biggest heart to make up for everyone else's. Ban spit on the ground and decided to let this one go.

"Ugh, fine. If you aren't going to object, Elizabeth, then that must mean you're alright with this. Don't see how with this prick, but it's none of my business."

Elizabeth tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and softly answered, "It's alright. As long as it's nothing more, I'm okay haha."

As soon as she said this, Meliodas looked at her as a puppy would look at its owner, wanting more food. She just sighed and stared at the fire. Hawk snuggled up next to Elizabeth and hummed a simple melody. Ban still couldn't believe he became friends with these people. It was hard for a man like him to fit in anywhere with anyone. All of the sudden, he felt something poking his side. It was Meliodas, poking him with a stick and asking,

"Oh, hey, Ban. Have you seen Diane and King? I haven't seen them for a while. Kind of weird considering Diane is a giant and all."

"Nope. Don't know, don't really care."

"You don't think they're…?!"

Ban glared over at him and started manically laughing. The thought of them? Doing THAT? Together?

"Uhmmmm, I'm sorry, but wouldn't that be kind of IMPOSSIBLE? God, you're really dumb for being a so-called captain."

"Not a dumb theory. AND I never said they were doing **_THAT_ ** so that makes _**YOU** _ the pervert. For all we know they could be kissing somewhere. Or something. OOH MARSHMALLOWS."

Ban's face went into confusion as to what just happened and then he remembered; Meliodas has THE SHORTEST ATTENTION SPAN. He let out a little laugh and then spread himself on the grass, placing his hands on his chest. For a moment, everyone was silent. He could hear the crackling of the fire. He could feel the cool breeze sweep across his face and then he started to think about her again. Even after all this time, he still longs to make her his. Ban decided to slowly get up and make his way inside. As soon as he made it into his room, he fell right into the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. He then says to himself, ~ _I am going to keep my promise. I will find you, Elaine. And I will make you mine. Forever._ ~


End file.
